Tragedja Koroska/09
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ IX. Ponieważ żaden z trzech nie rozumiał po arabsku, rozkaz emira pozostałby dla nich niezrozumiały, gdyby nie zachowanie się Manzora. Nieszczęsny dragoman po wszystkich zdradach, sługostwie i odstępstwie, usłyszał najstraszniejszy wyrok z ust wodza derwiszów. Z rozdzierającym krzykiem nędznik rzucił się na twarz, chwycił się skraju opończy araba i czepiał ciemnemi palcami jego wełnianej spódnicy. Emir starał się oswobodzić, a widząc, że go się uwieszą konwulsyjnie, odwrócił się i kopnął go ze złością, jak się kopie naprzykrzonego psa. Czerwony zwój Manzora wyleciał w powietrze, on sam rycząc, leżał twarzą do ziemi, tam gdzie go odrzuciła twarda noga araba. Obóz cały wrzał. Sędziwy emir wsiadł na wielbłąda i część oddziału ruszała już w ślady pierwszej partji towarzyszy. Przysadzisty adjutant, mułła i jakichś dwunastu derwiszów zostało z jeńcami. Nie wsiedli na wielbłądy, bo oni to odegrać mieli rolę katów. Trzej mężczyźni patrząc na siebie, wiedzieli, że piasek opadł już bardzo nizko w klepsydrze ich życia. Ręce mieli jeszcze zawsze skrępowane, ale straż już ich puściła. Podeszli wszyscy trzej do wielbłądów, pożegnać się z kobietami. „Wszystko skończone, Noro“ — zaczął Belmont. — „Smutna to rzecz, jeżeli były widoki odsieczy, ale cóż, trudno, robiliśmy, co się dało“. Poraz pierwszy żona nie zdołała zapanować nad sobą. Ukryła twarz w dłonie z konwulsyjnym łkaniem. „Nie płacz, żoneczko. Dobrze nam było razem. Pozdrów odemnie wszystkich znajomych w Bray. Przypomnij mnie pamięci ciotki Amy Mac Carthy i Blessingtonów. Zobaczysz że byt będziesz miała zabezpieczony, nawet odłożyć da się coś niecoś, ale w sprawach majątkowych chciałbym, żebyś się radziła Rogera. Pamiętaj o tem“. „O John, ja nie mogę żyć bez ciebie“. — Przejęty jej cierpieniem nawet ten mocny człowiek załamał się i przycisnął twarz do włochatej szyi wielbłąda. Oboje szlochali beznadziejnie. Stephens tymczasem podszedł do wielbłąda Sadie. Widziała z góry jego wynędzniałą, poważną twarz, majaczącą w pomroce. „Niech pani nie lęka się o ciocię i o siebie samą“ — mówił — „Jestem pewny, że państwo będą uratowani. To już rzecz pułkownika. Egipcjanie nie mogą być daleko. Liczę, że napijecie się jeszcze jak należy przed opuszczeniem źródeł. Chciałbym dać cioci kurtkę, bo w nocy będzie zimno, ale boję się, czy będę ją mógł ściągnąć. Niech weźmie odemnie trochę chleba, będzie go miała na jutro rano“. Mówił zupełnie spokojnie, jakgdyby układał program majówki. Nagła fala zachwytu dla jego spokojnego bohaterstwa zalała jej wrażliwe serce. „Jak pan nic nie ma w sobie samolubstwa!“ — zawołała — „Co tam mówić o świętych! Stoi pan w samem obliczu śmierci i myśli tylko o nas“. „Chciałbym powiedzieć pani jeszcze ostatnie słowo, panno Sadie, jeżeli pani pozwoli. Byłoby mi o wiele lżej umierać. Często pragnąłem mówić o tem, ale myślałem, że może pani będzie się śmiała, bo przecież pani nigdy nic nie brała na seryo, prawda? To zupełnie zrozumiałe wobec pani wesołości, ale dla mnie to była rzecz poważna. Teraz jednak jestem już naprawdę człowiek umarły, tak że niema wielkiego znaczenia to, co mówię“. „O, to niech pan nie mówi!“ — krzyknęła Sadie. „Nie powiem, jeżeli to ma pani sprawić przykrość. Jakem rzekł, umarłbym spokojniej, ale nie chcę być samolubem. Kiedy pomyślę, że mogę przez to rzucić cień na pani życie, albo stać się dla pani smutnym wspomnieniem, wolę faktycznie nie mówić już ani słowa“. „Co pan chciał powiedzieć“? „To tylko, że panią kocham. Zawsze panią kochałem. Od pierwszej chwili, kiedym panią zobaczył, stałem się innym człowiekiem. Naturalnie, że to był absurd, sam wiedziałem o tem najlepiej i starałem się unikać śmieszności. Ale właśnie pragnę, żeby pani dowiedziała się o tem teraz, kiedy już niema drogi do wyboru. Pani zrozumie, że ja naprawdę ją kocham, kiedy powiem, że gdyby nie świadomość, że pani była zatrwożona i nieszczęśliwa, uważałbym te dwa dni, w ciągu których przebywaliśmy bez ustanku razem, za najszczęśliwsze z całego mojego życia“. Sadie siedziała blada i milcząca, patrząc zdumionemi oczyma na jego wzniesioną twarz. Nie wiedziała, co mą zrobić albo powiedzieć wobec tej wysokiej miłości, która pałała tak jasno pod skrzydłem śmierci. Dla jej dziecięcego serduszka było w tem coś niezrozumiałego, — a jednak czuła, że to jest słodkie i piękne zarazem. „Już nic nie powiem“ — ciągnął dalej Stephens. — „Widzę, że to panią drażni jedynie. Chciałem, żeby pani wiedziała, kiedy pani już wie — wystarcza. Dziękuję, że pani tak cierpliwie i uprzejmie wysłuchała. Żegnaj, maleńka Sadie. Nie mogę podać ręki. Czy mogłaby pani spuścić do mnie rączkę?“ Usłuchała prośby, ucałował jej rękę, odwrócił się i odszedł do Belmonta i Fardeta. W caiem swojem pełnem zabiegów i powodzeń życiu nigdy nie czuł tyle cichej radości, jak teraz, kiedy śmierć brała go w posiadanie. Miłość nie wie, co znaczy logika. Ona jest rdzeniem życia, zaćmiewa i przygłusza wszystko poza sobą, a jedyna tylko daje zupełne i wszechstronne zadowolenie. Cierpienie jest rozkoszą, niedostatek zbytkiem, śmierć słodyczą, jeżeli je okoli ta złocista mgła. To też Stephens gotów był śpiewać z radości, patrząc na swoich katów. W rzeczy samej nie miał czasu myśleć o nich. Najważniejszą, przytłumiającą wszystko, upajającą prawdy było, że ona nigdy już nie będzie mogła go uważać za przygodną tylko znajomość. Przez całe życie będzie musiała myśleć o nim — będzie wiedziała. Wielbłąd pułkownika stał niedaleko. Stary żołnierz, któremu tymczasem rozwiązano ręce, przyglądał się tej scenie i silna jego naturę nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że naprawdę trzeba się wyrzec wszelkiej nadziei. Oczywiste było, że arabowie zgrupowani koło skazańców, mieli z nimi pozostać, ci, którzy siedzieli na wielbłądach, mieli pilnować trzech kobiet i jego. Nie pojmował dlaczego dotychczas nie podcięto gardeł towarzyszom, chyba że z wyrafinowanem okrucieństwem wschodu tylne straże chciały doczekać się aż egipcjanie podejdą tuż do nich, aby ścigającym zostawić na urągowisko ciepłe jeszcze ciała ofiar. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że tłomaczenie to było zgodne z prawdą. Pułkownik słyszał już kiedyś o podobnym wypadku. Tym razem wszelako z więźniami nie zostało więcej niż dwunastu arabów. Czy byli między nimi i ci, którzy okazali się sprzymierzeńcami? Gdyby znalazł się śród nich Tippy Tilly i jego sześciu kamratów, i gdyby Belmont zdołał uwolnić sobie ręce i sięgnąć po rewolwer, mogliby jeszcze ujść cało. Pułkownik wyciągnął szyję jak żóraw i zaklął rozczarowany. W świetle ogniska mógł widzieć twarze arabów. Byli to sami baggarowie, ludzie bez miłosierdzia i nie do przekupienia. Tippy Tilly ze swoimi musiał był odjechać z pierwszą partją. Nieugięty żołnierz po raz pierwszy stracił nadzieję. „Żegnajcie towarzysze, niech was Bóg błogosławi“ — wołał, kiedy murzyn pociągnął za uzdę jego wielbłąda, aby zrównać go z resztą jeźdźców. Kobiety jechały za nim w stanie nie do opisania. Odjazd ich był ulgą dla tych, którzy mieli zostać. „Jestem szczęśliwy, że odjechał“ — zwierzył się z serca Stephens. „Tak, tak, to o wiele lepiej“ — przyznał Fardet. — „Jak długo będą nas jeszcze trzymali?“ „Już teraz niebardzo długo“ — odparł Belmont ponuro, kiedy arabowie stłoczyli się koło nich. Pułkownik i kobiety obejrzeli się jeszcze, dojechawszy do skraju oazy. Pomiędzy strzelistemi pniami palm błyszczało ognisko, a nad zwartą gromadą arabów bieliły się trzy kapelusze. W chwilę potem wielbłądy puściły się truchtem, i, gdy obrócili się znowu, kotlinka palmowa wyglądała już tylko jak czarna plama, z której wnętrza dobywało się niewyraźnie jakieś światełko. Kiedy smutne ich oczy czepiały się tego drżącego czerwonego punkciku w ciemnościach, przejechali krawędź zaklęśniny i odrazu otoczyła ich wielka głucha, zalana księżycem pustynia, a z oazy, którą opuścili, nie zostało śladu. Aksamitne, granatowe niebo z migotliwemi gwiazdami zlewało się kołem z mroczną równią. Kobiety jechały w głuchej rozpaczy i pułkownik milczał, bo i cóż mogli mówić ze sobą? Wtem nagle wszyscy czworo podskoczyli na siodłach, a Sadie wydała okrzyk grozy. W ciszy nocnej rozległ się za ich plecami ostry strzał, potem drugi i trzeci, później kilka naraz, a po przerwie jeszcze jeden, ostatni. „To może wybawcy! To może egipcjanie!“ krzyknęła pani Belmont z nagłym błyskiem nadziei — „panie pułkowniku, czy pan nie przypuszcza, że to egipcjanie?“. „Tak, tak“ — jęczała Sadie — „to muszą być egipcjanie“. Pułkownik zaczął nasłuchiwać, ale znowu zaległa cisza. Zdjął kapelusz z uroczystym wyrazem twarzy. „Nie mamy się co łudzić, proszę pani. Lepiej spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Przyjaciele opuścili nas, ale odeszli jak dzielni ludzie“. „Ale dlaczegóż strzelaliby? Mieli... mieli dzidy“ — drżała mówiąc te słowa. „To prawda“ — przyznał pułkownik. — „Nie chciałbym za nic w świecie odbierać pani tych istotnych podstaw nadziei, ale z drugiej strony nie powinniśmy sami gotować sobie gorzkich zawodów. Gdyby to był naprawdę atak, musielibyśmy usłyszeć odpowiedź. Zresztą egipcyanie byliby przypuścili forsowny szturm. Niemniej jednak, rzeczywiście jest dziwne, że, jak pani zauważyła, trwonią naboje. — Rany boskie! Widzą panie?“ Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku wschodnim. Po olbrzymiej równi przesuwały się cicho i ukradkiem dwa cienie, majaczące na jaśniejszem tle pustyni. To nikły, to wypływały śród falujących rozłogów, wyglądało jakgdyby uciekały od arabów. Naraz zatrzymały się na szczycie piaszczystego pagórka i jeńcy mogli zobaczyć dokładnie na tle nieba dwu ludzi na wielbłądach, którzy siedzieli okrakiem jak na koniach. „Wielbłądzi korpus egipski“! — zakrzyknął pułkownik. „Dwu ludzi“! — jęknęła panna Adams głosem rozpaczy. „To tylko podjazd, proszę pani. Jedna z macek powysuwanych wszędzie przez pustynię. Główny oddział musi być o jakieś dziesięć mil od nas. Pojechali go wezwać. Dobry, poczciwy korpus wielbłądzi!“ Tak zawsze panujący nad sobą, systematyczny oficer ze wzruszenia zaczął bełkotać. Ze wzgórza piaszczystego wybłysło czerwone światełko, po niem drugie, a potem trzask karabinowych wystrzałów. I wtedy oba cienie przepadły raptownie jak dwa pstrągi w strumieniu. Arabowie przystanęli na chwilę, jakby niepewni, czy mają przerwać podróż i puścić się za nimi w pogoń, czy też jechać, nie zważając na nic. Ścigać było trudno, bo śród falujących piasków podjazdy niewiadomo w jakim pojechały kierunku. Emir przegalopował wzdłuż szeregu ze słowami pobudki i zachęty. Wielbłądy puściły się kłusa i nadzieje jeńców zatonęły w męce przeraźliwego trzęsienia. Mila za milą i mila za milą gnali tak naprzód przez olbrzymią pustkę, kobiety przywarły się z całej siły do siodeł, pułkownik, złamany był prawie tak samo jak one, ale zawsze jeszcze baczny na wszelki ślad pogoni. „Zdaje mi się... zdaje mi się, że coś się rusza przed nami“ — zawołała pani Belmont. Pułkownik uniósł się na siodle i przysłonił oczy od księżyca. „Przebóg! — ma pani słuszność. Są ludzie przed nami“. Wszyscy już ich teraz mogli zobaczyć — długi sznur jeźdźców, ciągnący przez pustynię. „Jadą w tym samym kierunku, co my!“ — jęknęła pani Belmont, która miała daleko lepsze oczy od pułkownika. Cochrane zaklął pod wąsem. „Niech pani spojrzy na ślady“ — rzekł — „to nasze własne przednie straże, które wcześniej wyjechały z oazy. Dlatego tak nas piekielnie gonią, żeby się z nimi połączyć“. Podjechawszy bliżej, przekonali się, że w rzeczy samej był to pierwszy oddział arabski i właśnie emir Wad Ibrahim zawrócił ku nim na naradę z Abderrahmanem. Wskazywali dłonią w kierunku, w którym ukazały się podjazdy i kiwali głowami jak ludzie, którzy mają dużo poważnych trosk. Poczem oba oddziały rabusiów zlały się w długi wyciągnięty sznur i skierowały dokładnie w stronę Krzyża Południowego, który świecił nad horyzontem. Godzina za godziną mijała, a oni jechali tym okropnym kłusem. Omdlewające kobiety trzymały się konwulsyjnie siodeł. Cochrane zaś wymizerowany, ale niezmożony, podtrzymywał w nich ducha i bezustannie oglądał się, wypatrując śladów pogoni. Krew huczała mu w skroniach, a wołał, że słyszy bicie bębnów w ciemności. W gorączkowych wizyach mniemał, że niezliczona pogoń bieży tuż za nimi i przez całą długą noc bezustannie zwiastował dobre nowiny, które stale kończyły się rozczarowaniem i goryczą. Wschodzące słońce ukazało ciągnącą się w dal bez końca martwą pustynię, na której jedynym ruchomym punktem byli oni sami. Błędnym wzrokiem i z ciężkiem sercem rozglądali się po pustym ogromie, a nadzieje ich rozwiewały się jak ranne mgły na widnokręgu. Dla pań bolesne było patrzeć na jadącego z nimi człowieka i uświadamiać sobie, że to nie był nikt inny, tylko elegancki wyświeżony oficer, ich towarzysz podróży od Kairu. Tak jak panna Adams zestarzał się w jednej chwili. Włosy jego, które w czasie ostatnich przygód w oczach przyprószały się siwizną, były teraz białe jak mleko. Biała szczecina zacierała mocne i ostre linie podbródka i szyi. Żyły na twarzy miał nabrzmiałe, a rysy poprzecinane siecią głębokich zmarszczek. Jechał przygarbiony, z głową zwieszoną na piersi, — sterana, zgrzybiała postać jego budziła litość, z oczu tylko przezierała jeszcze zawsze mężna dusza, która tkwiła w tej sponiewieranej skorupie. Majaczący, nawpół żywy, zachował wobec kobiet rycerski ton obrońcy, nie szczędził im troskliwych rad i słów pokrzepienia, bez przerwy wypatrując pomocy, która nigdy nie nadchodziła. W godzinę po wschodzie słońca rozbójnicy zatrzymali się i rozdano wszystkim posiłek i wodę. Po przerwie jazda odbywała się już w bardziej umiarkowanem tempie, a długa wyciągnięta na południe karawana zajmowała więcej niż ćwierć mili. Mniej surowe przestrzeganie dyscypliny i ton rozmów dały poznać, że arabowie wydostali się już, jak mniemali, ze strefy pościgu. Kierunek południowy pochodu zmienił się na południowo-wschodni i niewątpliwie mieli zamiar po wielkiem okrążeniu dojechać z powrotem do Nilu, już po za ostatniemi placówkami egipskiemi. Zaczął się odrazu zmieniać i charakter krajobrazu. Wyjechali z otwartej i kamienistej pustyni, a zagubili się znowu śród dziwacznych, spalonych od żaru czarnych skał z pomarańczowemi piaskami, takich samych, jak te, śród których jechali na początku. Po obu stronach wznosiły się stożkowate pagórki ze zboczami w kształcie tarasów, z odkruszonemi złomami, w stromych kominach skalnych zwisały namuliska piasku niby wodospady. Wielbłądy szły jeden za drugim, wijącą się śród złomów wstęgą i wyszukiwały gąbczastemi kopytami miejsc, które dla koni byłyby nie do przebycia. Śród cieśni skalnej jadący na końcu mogli widzieć daleko na przedzie wygięte i wahadłowo poruszające się szyje zwierząt, jakgdyby oglądane we śnie pochody węży. Wogóle cały marsz sprawiał na jeńcach wrażenie snu, bo nie słyszeli najlżejszego dźwięku poza cichem stąpaniem nóg wielbłądzich. Dziwny, widmowy orszak posuwał się zwolna pośród dziczy czarnych krzesanic i żółtego piachu, pod sklepieniem lśniącego błękitu, zawisłego nad poszarpanemi ścianami wąwozu. Panna Adams, która zastygła w milczeniu podczas długiej chłodnej nocy od wschodu słońca zaczęła tajać w cieple. Rozejrzała się wokoło, zacierając chude ręce. „Sadie“ — zaczęła — „dlaczego w nocy zdawało mi się, żeś płakała, a teraz widzę, duszko, że masz czerwone oczy?“ „Myślałam, ciociu“. „Musimy, kotku, starać się myśleć o innych, nie o sobie“ „Ja nie o sobie myślałam“. „O mnie nigdy się nie martw, Sadie“. „Nie, ciociu, ja nie o cioci myślałam“. „Więc o kim?“ „O panu Stephensie, cioteczko. Jaki on był dobry i jaki odważny! Jak dbał o każdą drobnostkę dla nas, starał się jeszcze ściągnąć kurtkę z biednych, związanych rąk, kiedy mordercy czyhali już na niego. On będzie od dzisiaj na zawsze moim świętym i moim bohaterem“. „Teraz już wolny jest od ziemskich zgryzot“ — odpowiedziała panna Adams z ową dziwną tępotą, którą lata wiodą ze sobą. „To i jabym już chciała być wolną“. „Nie wiem, w jaki sposób miałabyś mu przez to pomódz?“. „Przypuszczam, że czułby się mniej samotny“ — odpowiedziała Sadie z pochyloną ku ziemi twarzyczką. Wszyscy czworo jechali czas pewien w milczeniu, kiedy nagle pułkownik podniósł rękę do czoła ruchem najwyższego przerażenia: „Wielki Boże!“ — zawołał — „zupełnie tracę zmysły!“ W nocy już mieli co do niego parokrotnie to samo wrażenie, ale jednak od wschodu słońca był całkiem normalny. Te też zaskoczył ich ten nagły wybuch i starali się uspokoić go łagodnemi słowy. „Mam zupełne pomieszanie zmysłów“ — powtórzył — „czy odgadną panie, com zobaczył?“. „Wszystko jedno co, niech się pan nie przejmuje“ — mówiła pani Belmont, kładąc pieszczotliwie rękę na jego dłoni, kiedy ich wielbłądy się zrównały. — „Niema w tem nic dziwnego, pan jest przemęczony. Tyle czasu myślał pan i działał za nas wszystkich. Zatrzymamy się niedługo, a parę godzin snu zupełnie postawi pana na nogi“. Ale pułkownik znowu podniósł oczy i znowu krzyknął z wyrazem wzburzenia i przestrachu. „W życiu mojem nic nigdy nie widziałem wyraźniej. — Na czubku skały, po naszej prawej ręce, stoi biedny ksiądz w mojej czerwonej chustce na głowie, zupełnie taki, jakeśmy go zostawili“. Kobiety spojrzały wślad za przerażonym wzrokiem towarzysza, a po chwili ogarnęło je to samo osłupienie. Czarna turnia, niby baszta, sterczała na prawo od okropnego grzebienia, na który w tej chwili mozolnie pięły się wielbłądy. W jednym punkcie wystawał z niej ostry ząb, a na nim samotnie rysowała się postać ludzka, cała czarna z wyjątkiem błyszczącego rąbka szkarłatu na głowie. Nie mogło być napewno dwu takich krótkich, pękatych figur, ani dwu takich wielkich, ziemistych twarzy na pustyni libijskiej. Pochylony naprzód, zdawał się z przejęciem zaglądać w głąb wąwozu. Poza jego i sylweta przypominały karykaturę wielkiego Napoleona. „Czy to może być on?“ „Musi być on! — I jest!“ — wołały panie — „Widzi pan? patrzy na nas i macha ręką“. „Wielkie nieba! Zabiją go! Zejdźcie, księże, bo was zastrzelą“ — ryczał pułkownik. Ale z jego suchej krtani wychodził tylko niezrozumiały bełkot. Kilku derwiszów zauważyło dziwną zjawę na turni i odpasało rewolwery, w tej samej chwili jednak długie jakieś ramię wysunęło się z poza księdza, ciemna ręka chwyciła go za ubranie i zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Niżej, na przełęczy, akurat pod miejscem, na którem stał przed chwilą, ukazała się wysoka postać emira Abderrahmana. Wskoczył na głaz i krzyczał i dawał znaki rękoma, ale głos jego utonął w przeciągłej strzelaninie, jaka huknęła z obu stron przełęczy. Podobna do baszty turnia najeżyła się lufami, a powyżej cyngli zawisły czerwone fezy. I z przeciwległej ściany skalnej wybłysnął snop płomieni i gruchnęły wystrzały. Rabusie wpadli w zasadzkę. Emir przewrócił się, ale podniósł się znowu i dalej dawał znaki. Na jego długiej białej brodzie widniała plama krwi. Pokazywał coś i gestykulował, ale niepodobna było zrozumieć, o co mu idzie. Jego żołnierze jedni zaczęli się tłoczyć z powrotem ku ujściu wąwozu, drudzy, jadący w tyle pchali się naprzód. Niektórzy zeszli z wielbłądów i z szablami w ręku zaczęli się piąć ku śmiercionośnej linii ognia, ale rażeni kulami staczali się jeden po drugim, ze złomu na złom, aż do dna skalnego jaru. Nie strzelali dobrze. Jeden z murzynów wdarł się bezbronny na stok i dopiero przed samym wierzchołkiem otrzymał cios w głowę kolbą karabinu. Emir stoczył się z głazu i leżał jak pomiętoszony gałgan, jak łaciasty materac na dnie żlebu. A kiedy połowa oddziału padła, i ci sfanatyzowani ludzie zrozumieli nareszcie, że walka jest dla nich zabójcza, że muszą z tej piekielnej cieśni wywikłać się koniecznie na otwartą przestrzeń. Zaczęli gnać galopem przez wąwóz, a okropnie było patrzeć na wielbłądy, galopujące po kamienistych rozpadlinach. Przerażenie samego zwierzęcia, jego niezgrabne susy, z wszystkiemi nogami w powietrzu, jego ohydne piski i wreszcie wycia jeźdźców, którzy przy każdym podskoku wyrzucani byli wysoko nad siodło, wszystko to składało się na obraz nie do zapomnienia. Kobiety zaczęły krzyczeć ze strachu, kiedy ten oszalały potok przepływał koło nich, ale pułkownik odprowadzał ich wielbłądy coraz dalej od uciekających arabów. Powietrze pełne było poświstu kul, które z łoskotem spadały na okalające kamienie. „Niech panie się nie ruszają, aż wszyscy przelecą koło nas“ — szeptał Cochrane, który w godzinie czynu odrazu odnalazł samego siebie. — „Marzę o tem, żeby wypatrzeć Tippy Tilly i jego towarzyszy. Teraz naprawdę mogliby nam dopomódz“. Przyglądał się bacznie obłąkańczemu cwałowaniu zbiegów na powaryowanych wielbłądach, ale czarnej twarzy egipskiego kanoniera nie było w tej masie. Zdawało się teraz, że cały oddział, pochłonięty jedyną myślą, aby wydostać się z wąwozu, najzupełniej zapomniał o jeńcach. Główna lawina przeleciała i tylko maruderzy biegli jeszcze przez rózgi okropnego ognia, który lał się na nich z góry. Ostatni ze wszystkich, młody baggara z czarnym wąsem i ostrą bródką, przejeżdżał, patrząc w górę i w bezsilnej złości wygrażał karabinem w stronę strzelców egipskich. W tej chwili padł strzał i wielbłąd jego runął jak długi, z szyją i z nogami wyciągniętemi na ziemi. Młody jeździec zeskoczył i porwawszy zaczepioną o nozdrza wierzchowca uździenicę, zaczął okładać biedne zwierzę klingą pałasza, aby je zmusić do powstania na nogi. Jednak mroczące się i zachodzące łzą oko mówiło nieomylną prawdę, a w walkach pustynnych śmierć wielbłąda znaczy śmierć jeźdźca. Baggara rozejrzał się dookoła jak osaczony lew, czarne jego oczy rzucały zabójcze błyski z pod czerwonego turbana. Szkarłatne plamy jedna za drugą wykwitały na jego ciele, lecz nawet nie drgnął pod deszczem kul. Nagle spojrzenie jego trafiło na jeńców: wściekłym ruchem rzucił się ku nim, a naga szabla migotała mu nad głową. Panna Adams znajdowała się najbliżej na jego drodze, ale na widok pędzącego rzuciła się sama z wielbłąda i stoczyła się daleko po kamieniach. Arab wpadł na skałę i zamierzył się na panią Belmont, wszelako nim cios jego mógł ją dosięgnąć, pułkownik wysunął się z pistoletem i wystrzelił w głowę szaleńca. Wściekłość, która nim miotała, mocniejsza była nawet od śmierci, leżąc już, wierzgał jeszcze i drgał między kamieniami jak ryba na żwirze. „Niech się panie nie boją“ — wołał pułkownik — „jest doskonale zabity, ręczę za to. Przykro mi, że musiałem to zrobić w obecności pań, ale ten człowiek był niebezpieczny. Miałem prócz tego i własny interes, żeby się z nim porachować, bo to on próbował zdruzgotać mi żebra rewolwerem. Liczę, że się pani nic nie stało?“ — zawołał z daleka do panny Adams. — „Chwileczkę tylko, biegnę do pani“. Ale amerykanka wyszła bez szwanku, bo głazy były tak wielkie, że z małej wysokości stoczyła się ze swego wielbłąda. Sadie, pani Belmont i pułkownik schodzili ku niej, skacząc po kamieniach. Pannę Adams zastali już na nogach — powiewała ku nim tryumfalnie strzępami zielonego welonu. „Wiwat Sadie! Wiwat drogie, kochane dziecko“! — wykrzykiwała. — Jesteśmy nareszcie ocaleni!“ „Tak, tak ocaleni“, — huczał pułkownik i wszyscy wpadli w szał radości. Lecz Sadie nauczyła się więcej myśleć o innych w tych dniach próby. Otoczyła ramionami panią Belmont i przytuliła policzek do jej twarzy. „Drogi, słodki aniele“ — szeptała „jak możemy się cieszyć, kiedy pani, kiedy pani......“ „Przecież ja w to nie wierzę“ — krzyknęła mężna irlandka. — „I nie uwierzę nigdy, dopóki ciała Johna nie zobaczę na własne oczy. Ale jeżeli zobaczę, nie będę już mogła żyć ani chwili“. Ostatni derwisz znikł za przełęczą i jednocześnie na szczytach skalnych po obu stronach wąwozu ukazali się egipcyanie, — rośli i smukli a szerocy w barach żołnierze, których sylwetki na tle błękitu dziwnie przypominały wojowników ze starożytnych płaskorzeźb. Zostawili wielbłądy i zbiegli błyskawicznie ku jeńcom. W tej samej chwili ukazał się inny oddział, przybliżający się na wielbłądach z głębi wąwozu; ciemne twarze pałały, a oczy świeciły radością zwycięstwa. Na czele ich jechał anglik bardzo niskiego wzrostu, z jasnym jak słoma wąsikiem, o wyglądzie człowieka mocno utrudzonego. Zatrzymał wielbłąda koło rozbitków i ukłonił się paniom. Miał na sobie żółte buty i żółty pas ze stalowemi sprzączkami, co nadawało mu pozory robotnika, mimo wojskowego munduru. „No, tym razem mamy tych bratków i to dokumentnie“ — odezwał się. — Cieszę się, że mogłem być pomocny, panie dobrodzieju. Liczę, że nie ucierpieli państwo przez tę historyę? Ale dla pań to przejście nie lada“. „Pan z Halfy, jak sądzę?“ — zapytał pułkownik. „Nie, panie dobrodzieju, my z drugiego oddziału. Stoimy załogą w Sarras. Spotkaliśmy się na pustyni i dziobnęliśmy ich z przodu, a tamte zuchy wzięły ich od tyłu. Mamy ich jak na talerzu, powiadam panu. Niech państwo wejdą na tę skałę, a zobaczą widoczek, no no... Teraz właśnie idzie pukaninka dookoła“. „Parę osób z naszego towarzystwa zostało przy źródłach. Jesteśmy wysoce zaniepokojeni“ — przerwał pułkownik. — „Może pan coś wie o nich?“.. Młody oficer zrobił poważną minę i wstrząsnął głową. „Ładna zabawa“ — rzekł — „To barbarzyńcy, winszuję zależeć od nich. Nigdyśmy nie przypuszczali, że zobaczymy państwa żywych i szczęśliwi jesteśmy, że chociaż parę osób wyciągnęliśmy z tej paszczy. Co najwyżej liczyliśmy, że będziemy mogli was pomścić“. „Czy prócz pana niema nikoga z anglików?“ „Archer jest z oddziałem oskrzydlającym. Musi przejechać tędy, bo nie sądzę, żeby istniała inna droga. Jednego z waszych już mamy. Pocieszna figurka: czarna z czerwonym czubkiem. Zobaczymy się jeszcze, liczę na to. Żegnam panie“. Podniósł palce do hełmu, zaciął wielbłąda i puścił się za swoim oddziałem. „Najlepiej zrobimy, czekając tu, aż wszyscy przejdą“ — oznajmił pułkownik, bo wyraźne było teraz, że musi tędy przejść całe wojsko z góry. I faktycznie rwanym łańcuchem przesuwali się żołnierze czarni i bronzowi, sudańczycy i fellahowie, ale wszystko wyborowe oddziały, bo Korpus Wielbłądzi jest perłą armii egipskiej. Wszyscy mieli żółte pasy skórzane przez ramię i strzelbę u nogi. Przy oddziale jechał barczysty mężczyzna z zawiesistym czarnym wąsem i małą lunetką w ręku. „Hola! Archer!“ — huknął pułkownik. Oficer spojrzał na niego nic nie mówiącem spojrzeniem, jak na zupełnie obcego człowieka. „Jestem Cochrane, pamiętacie? Podróżowaliśmy razem“. „Pan wybaczy, ale nie przypominam sobie“ — odpowiedział tamten. Znałem pułkownika Cochrane Cochrane’a, ale to był kto inny. O jakie pół głowy wyższy od pana, brunet i....“ „Dobre sobie“ — uniósł się pułkownik — „spróbujcie tak parę dni spędzić śród derwiszów, a zobaczymy czy przyjaciele was poznają“. „Wielki Bożel Cochrane! Więc to wy naprawdę? — Nie wierzyłbym własnym oczom! Coście wy musieli przejść! Słyszałem, że ludzie mogą osiwieć w jedną noc, — ale na miłość boską..... „Właśnie też“ — zaciął się, czerwieniąc pułkownik. — „Pozwólcie zwrócić sobie uwagę, Archer, że gdybyście coś znaleźli do zjedzenia i do wypicia dla naszych pań, byłoby daleko lepiej, niż rozstrząsać sprawę mojego wyglądu“. „Słusznie mówicie“ — odparł kapitan — „Wasz towarzysz, ksiądz, wie, że tu jesteście i zaraz coś wam przyniesie. Licha strawa, proszę pań, ale lepszej nie posiadamy. Jesteście stary żołnierz, Cochrane. Wejdźcie no na tę skałę, a zobaczycie ciekawy widok. Ale czas na mnie, bo zaraz znowu otwieramy ogień. Czy mogę czemś państwu służyć przed odejściem?“ „Nie macie przypadkiem czegoś w rodzaju cygara?“ — przychwycił w tej chwili pułkownik. Archer wyciągnął z kieszeni grubą cygarnicę i wręczył ją koledze, poczem pognał za swymi ludźmi, a pułkownik, wsparty o skałę, począł z lubością zaciągać się wonnym dymem. Jego rozklekotane nerwy wyczuły w tej chwili całą wartość narkotyku, słodkiego krzepiciela, który przywraca opadające siły i koi znękaną głowę. Śledził okiem błękitne kręgi, snujące się w kapryśnych zwojach, czuł miły, aromatyczny smak na podniebieniu i rozkoszne rozleniwienie rozchodziło się po jego udręczonem ciele. Panie siedziały wszystkie trzy razem na płaskiej skale. „Boże mój, jakże ty wyglądasz, Sadie“ — zawołała ni stąd ni z owad panna Adams — a był to znowu po raz pierwszy jej dawny ton. — „Coby twoja matka powiedziała na taki widok? Skąd masz tyle słomy we włosach? I sukienka jest pomięta jak flak“. „Zdaje się, że wszystkie wyglądamy jak nieboskie stworzenia“ — odpowiedziała Sadie, a głos jej był o wiele głębszy niż głos dawnego trzpiota — „Pani Belmont jest i tak śliczna, ale swoją drogą troszeczkę włosy pani poprawię“. Oczy pani Belmont błądziły gdzieś daleko, potrząsnęła smutnie głową, i odsunęła delikatnie ręce dziewczęcia. „Zupełnie mi wszystko jedno, jak wyglądam. Nie jestem zdolna myśleć o tem“ — odrzekła — „l ty byś tak samo myślała, gdybyś tak okropnie jak ja rozstała się z ukochanym człowiekiem“. „Zdaje mi się, zdaje mi się, że i ja także trochę...“ — rozpłakała się biedna Sadie i ukryła rozpaloną twarz na piersi towarzyszki.